Don't forget to write back darling
by fanficpoptart
Summary: "Mystery girl, I don't know who you are, but I can honestly say that i've fallen madly in love with you, and no matter who you are, I hope you can accept the me you've come to known through these letters. Whoever you are, I am in love with you, and I want to meet with you, tonight at the astronomy tower. Don't forget to write back darling."
1. A new year

"Now, this semesters assignment, we are going to learn the importance of communication."

All of the seventh years sat in the great hall with their breakfast and new schoolbooks on the tables in front of them. Ever since the war ended, Hogwarts has never been the same.

Professor McGonagall stood where Professor Dumbledore once stood to make speeches, behind his podium with his arms usually raised, but those day were gone. She continued on...

"The other professors and myself have agreed that, to prevent any more violence in the wizarding world for years to come, we are going to pair each and every one of you with another from another house, to show that communication between two very different people can mean the difference of a thousand wars."

To this news came a mixture of groans and sighs, Though they were four houses divided, the same thought was going through all of their minds.

Though Hermione thought it might be a good idea to unite wizards while they were still in school, she did not want any distractions while she was studying, and she didn't want to put the time or effort into writing someone who surly wont put the time or effort to write a good letter back, and the last thing she wants is to read a letter with spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

"Now, I want all of you to pull out a piece of parchment and your writing utensil, and write as neatly as you can, your gender, age, and personal interests. Be sure to not put your name or house; this will be the best part, you won't know who you're writing to."

Almost everyones eyes glanced up at McGonagall like she was insane. How can such an idea work?

"Each pair will be assigned one owl that knows to only go from one person's room to the other, and while the house elves put the assigned owls in the assigned rooms, please continue to make the most out of this fine year at Hogwarts." And on that note, she dismissed the class and left for her own class.

Hermione had a free period first, so she could have more time in the library, but she first went back up to her dorm room to see if her new "pen pall" has sent his/her information yet. She unlocked the door to see that a tiny ash grey owl with big brown eyes and a tiny black beak was perched on top of one of the posts of her four poster bed, but with no note. She guessed she had to be the first to send...

*Draco*

Draco returned to his room to skip muggle studies. He felt that if he wanted to know about muggles, he might as well disown himself from the Malfoy family tree. He returned to his room with this tiny owl perched on his bedpost with a piece of folded parchment in its mouth. Draco found this little guy kind of cute, but the purpose behind him was utterly stupid.

Not wanting to get in trouble with the headmistress, Draco took the one piece of parchment from the bird and gave him the other. As he watched the tiny owl fly into the distance, he unwrapped the parchment and found lovely, curvy handwriting.

Female, 17, interests include reading, writing, studying, solitude, autumn weather, and going to quidditch matches.

The mystery writer and himself actually have a lot in common. Maybe thats how the professors set it up, to where both senders can have something to write about until they actually met. But when they did meet, what then? Once everyone knew who they were talking to, would they speak ever again?

Draco wondered who his "partner" was, but no doubt she was in Gryffindor, McGonagall said something about communication, so she was just going to try to make them get along, which was never going to happen.

*Hermione*

Male, 17, interests include reading books, being outside, and playing quidditch.

Hermione felt relieved, at least they had books in common, she could talk about books for hours.

Smiling, she went to her desk to start writing to her new partner.


	2. Only the beginning

*Draco*

Draco saw out of the corner of his eye the little flutter of grey wings, and smiled as he dropped his next letter right in front of him at his desk.

"Thanks", Draco said as he handed the little grey owl an almond from his snack bag. The owl gratefully accepted his reward and began patiently waiting on a post of Draco's bed while watching him write back.

*Dear Mystery boy,  
I am pleased to inform you that we have some things in common; most importantly books! I love books too and if you want we can share and discuss titles! And, I thought you would like to know that I also know my way around a Quidditch match if you'd ever like to discuss after a game here.  
Regards, Mystery girl.

_Oh. My. God_. Was all Draco could think. Draco thought it was so cute that the girl was getting into it. This was not at all what he expected. But he was strangely ok with it... He didn't know how to respond. He thought sharing titles might be fun for a while, but what will happen when that conversation goes dry?

Draco didn't care, he began to write,

*Dear Mystery girl,  
I thing the code names are adorable...

Draco tore the parchment up, _why would you use that word? What are you, a 15 year old girl?_ He started again...

*Dear Mystery girl,  
Its cool that you chose names; it makes it easier to respond now that I know how to respond to...

Draco scratched that one too, he had to write something that didn't make him look stupid...

*Dear Mystery Girl, ...

12 attempts later... _OH MY GOD DRACO JUST WRITE THE DAMN LETTER. _Draco peered over his shoulder and saw that the the little owl had fallen asleep on his bedpost. One more time...

*Hermione*

It had been at least half an hour since Hermione had last sent a letter. _Oh no,_ she thought, _maybe I came on too strong..._

Just then, the tiny grey owl swooped in from the window and handed her another letter.

*Dear Mystery Girl,  
The code names are good, it makes the letters easy to address. And, speaking of names, do you think we should name the owl? If so, do you have any names in mind? Also, our topics for discussion will include a lot of books and quidditch, but I'm sure we can find other topics as well. Do you have a first period class? If not, that just means more time to write I guess. But second period is fast approaching and I'm booked for the rest of the day, sorry. But Im guessing I can get another letter after dinner? Let me know your plans. Mystery Boy.

Hermione was holding her breath the entire time, he sounded so cute! She did wonder if they should name the owl, but what?

That would have to wait. Second period was fast approaching and she guessed he would want a response before he left, so she scribbled out another letter...

*Dear Mystery boy,  
Im glad you like the codename, I do as well. I'm booked for the rest of the day too, but yes ill be waiting for your next letter tonight after dinner. Have a good day and don't forget to write back. Mystery girl.

Hermione gave the note to the tiny owl and grabbed her books for her potions class and made her way to the dungeons.

*Draco*

Draco was going to be late for potions if he waited any longer. He began gathering his things to leave as the tiny owl dropped the note on his desk and flew to his bedpost to take a nap. Fancy that, Draco thought. He quickly read the letter and sprinted to the dungeons to not be late on the first day.

*Hermione*

Hermione slipped in and took a seat next to Luna Lovegood, thankfully not late. Slughorn was not in the room yet, so she began to idly chat to Luna about her new "Mystery boy" and found out that Luna and the rest of her friends haven't had a chance to even send their information yet. But Hermione rambled on about how they both love books and quidditch and they use this tiny cute owl...

"Sounds like you're in love Mione" Luna giggled. Hermione grew a fierce blush from this accusation.

"Its hardly love," She countered, "I've only written three letters to him and I don't even know who he is!" But none the less, both girls ended up in a fit of giggles and whispers.

Slughorn walked into his classroom 10 minutes late with his usual dumbfounded expression. He perched himself behind his desk to face the class and told them to start reading chapters 3, 4, and 5, for they will be having a quiz on them tomorrow.

*Draco*

Draco sprinted in two minutes before Slughorn appeared himself, giving a sweet sigh of relief. The only available seat next to a slytherin was next to Pansy Parkinson. _Great_, he thought to himself, _just what I need, some brat hitting on me for the next semester._ Draco took the seat ungratefully and watched as Parkinson melted in his presence, he knew he was attractive but still, doesn't she have any pride? Every student waited for further instruction from their teacher.

Potions went by in a blur, as did the rest of the day; all Draco wanted to do is write his new partner back, and he found himself fantasizing about what he'd say.

Finally dinner came and it took all of Draco's self control to not scarf down the little he'd given himself and sprint back to his dorm to write back. But after 20 minutes, he finally said he as going to turn in early.

*Hermione*

Hermione was on edge at dinner, _what if he already wrote back and is now waiting for the reply_? She thought... The thought terrified her, and she could barely eat.

She finally said goodnight and made her way to the doors, but had a nasty surprise on the other side. As she turned the corner to get on one of the staircases, she ran straight into Draco Malfoy. Both stood their silently, but instead of the sneer or disgusted look she was expecting, she was met with a quick apology and a firm muscular hand gently pulling her upper arm in the way she was originally going so he himself could go around her. _Well, that was odd. _she wondered as she watched his platinum blonde hair disappear as he went downstairs. Hermione just guessed that everyone was acting weird today.

She made her way back up to her room and sadly found that the mystery boy had not messaged back and decided to take a shower while waiting for him.

*Draco*

Draco was unsure if he wanted to send another message this early...what if she was still eating? He was having a war inside himself, trying to contemplate sending her a message or waiting another fifteen minutes. But after about five minutes, he decided that he didn't care if he sounded desperate to talk to her, he wanted to start a new conversation with his new friend.

He finally sat at his desk and began writing up another letter addressed to his mystery girl...


	3. The calm before the storm

**Hey guys, sorry its the first time i've actually _written_ to you. My name is Laura, and this is one of my first stories, so ideas and feedback are greatly accepted :) **

*Dear Mystery girl,  
It may sound ironic, but I would like to name our owl mystery, if it isn't too cliché. On another note, how was your first day back? Any new books that I should be looking into?

Draco had been looking forward to their first real conversation all day, and the night was still young. So instead of hanging out in the common room with the rest of his classmates, he sat in his room, at his desk, waiting for her reply.

He gave the letter to "Mystery" and eagerly waited for her reply while starting on his homework.

*Hermione*

Hermione stood under the hot water after a long and stressful day. All she wanted was to respond to him. Though she had never actually met this guy, she felt an eery connection with him, like she knew what he was going to say before he had actually wrote the letter and sent it.

As she became lost in thought, she heard the high pitched squeep of an owl, and she knew that he had written back.

She ran back to her desk in only her towel, practically ripping the parchment open.

Oh. My. God. This guy must be so cute! He wants to name the owl, and yes, mystery seemed appropriate. It was getting late, so she decided to end the conversation their, though she could talk to him all night if she could.

* Draco*

It was late, but he wanted to wait for a reply that he didn't think was coming. He was about to climb into bed when he heard the little flutter of mystery's wings.

*Dear Mystery boy,  
The owl's name is now officially mystery, and yes, its very cliché. My first day has been quite mediocre compared to others at Hogwarts but thankfully nothing went wrong. Book wise, I have not been able to make it to the library yet which is quite a shocker considering that I practically live in it; but if I came across a new and worthy title I will be sure to pass it on. Im very sorry to say but I think I'll be turning in early today on account that a few friends and I were planning on going down to Hogsmead to go dress shopping for the formal in a few weeks. My best wishes, Mystery girl.

Nonetheless, Draco was disappointed, but it was getting late. He forgot that there was a formal coming up, but he didn't want to go.

He didn't bother writing back, so Draco just laid in his bed...fantasizing...

It was weird, but Draco couldn't stop thinking about...her. The way she made him feel, like he was important.

Draco found himself holding his pillow like another person was sharing his twin bed, he felt so comforted by this gesture and thought of his mystery girl, what would he do if she was actually there, In his arms? Not even shagging, just discussing books or classes; whispering little secretes till deep in the night. Draco didn't even know who she was, but he could just feel something with her...something exciting...

He laid there, unable to find sleep; just wondering about her while holding her tight, in the form of his pillow.

*Hermione*

As Hermione got ready for bed, she idly wondered how her Mystery boy was responding to her last letter, surely after this time, he knew not to write back, but if he did, what would he write?

She laid her head against the pillow, but could not find sleep. Instead of getting the rest she needed for shopping tomorrow, she could not stop pondering on her Mystery boy; what was he doing? Where was he? WHO was he? The question never really bothered Hermione until now...

_Both laid in their separate beds that night, but still not alone, for two star crossed lovers' souls finally awaken to find each other again. Come tomorrow morning not even god himself can stop the force of what is about to occur in the little town of Hogsmead on this cursed saturday morn._


	4. his goddess awakens

*Hermione*

Hermione woke to a pair of hands shaking her out of her slumber,

"Mione! We need to get to the dress shop early or else all of the good dresses will be gone!" Ginny was howling, "Were all ready to go but you, Lavender and the twins just met with Luna and went down to breakfast. Get up you bum!"

*Draco*

"Hey dude, were all going to the Three Broomsticks for a beer, wanna join?"

Draco was not in the mood to go out, but he might as well, "Sure, I'll be down in a minute." As he rolled out of bed. His sleepless night was taking affect as he got into the shower.

He met up with Blaise and Goyle in the common room and the three made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

*Hermione*

Hermione skipped breakfast and was walking to the little dress shop with the group, not really getting into the conversation. All she could think was, what if he wrote back and is now waiting for a response? All Hermione wanted to do was write to Mystery boy. That, and go to the library; she was missing the library too.

She first sat down on one of the couches and let her mind wander to her mystery boy, did he write her back?

"Mionie! Come try this one on!" Parvati ushered Hermione into a dressing room.

*Draco*

Soft, sweet kisses. Thats what Draco desired; he wanted to cuddle and kiss a girl with all the love he had. His lonely feelings began over the summer, and wanted to find a girl that wouldn't judge him. All of Pansy's empty, meaningless sex sessions with him had no effect on him. Draco actually started thinking of them as chores after a while, they just had no purpose.

"Draco, is something bothering you mate?" Blaise was looking at him while sipping his third beer. Draco stood up to go pay his bill.

"Im going to go clear my head, don't wait up." He said as he graciously tipped the bar maiden.

*Hermione*

"Oh Mione! Its just adorable!" All the girls squealed as Hermione twirled around in what was going to be her new dress for the formal. it was long and silver and see-through... "Just remember to go commando dear," Ginny was howling with delight. Hermione was blushing from head to toe, clearly it showed everything from the torso down, but the top was fitted to her bust size and was thick strapped to "hold everything up", it had a plunging neck line and almost resembled a sliver bra, but minus the "See-through".

The girls decided to go to the pub to celebrate them all finding dresses, but hermione just wanted to get to the library, "You guys go on, ill see you guys later." Despite all the protests, she hastily made her way back down to the castle.

*Draco*

Draco felt the need to scream, he wanted to be loved. But who? Who could love the manwhore of Slytherin? He didn't know why, but his thoughts suddenly drifted towards his mystery girl... maybe she could offer some condolences. Thats just because she doesn't know who you are, the voice in the back of his head hissed.

It didn't matter, Draco turned around suddenly to run to the castle, in is room to go write her; if only he didn't run face first into someone who was happening to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...

*Hermione*

She was walking back to the castle with her hands full of, a box filled with her new dress, a new pair of heels, and a new neckless all delicately wrapped in brown paper. She was just turning through the front doors when she ran face (yet again) into none other than Draco Malfoy.

Her heart stopped, her core began to throb as she looked into his eyes. His eyes turned from grey to a bright silver and he just stared at her in wonder. What was happening to her? She felt so weird...

*Draco*

It. Was. Her. That was his mate.

Draco's parents and godfather had warned him that he was coming of age that his veela genes would be showing soon, but wow, these feelings are strong. Their cores were bonding right before his eyes.

Right then and there, Draco wanted to claim her. He was suddenly aware of every male in a 2 mile radius, and suddenly felt an over-bearing need to protect his new mate. He knew that right now, Hermione would be feeling something, he just didn't know what...

*Hermione*

Hermione suddenly felt warm, and safe. They were so close, their faces almost touching, Draco leaned forward a little more to where their lips were almost touching, but he kept his glowing silver eyes on her large brown ones.

"Sorry," He sighed. Oh my god, he was so attractive. "Here, let me help." As he bent over to help her with the packages that had fallen to the ground. She couldn't breath, her core was on fire, but nothing compared to when they touched. Their hands made the briefest touch and it felt as though her very soul had caught flame.

"Do you feel it?" He barely whispered into her ear, she shivered in anticipation to what would happen next. "Do, you, feel, it?" His Shining eyes stared her down in an almost possessive, yet adoring look. He put of a megawatt smile that would make any girl swoon, and Hermione suddenly felt very embarrassed and shy.

She abruptly got all of her stuff back into her arms (With the help of the tall blonde god in front of her), curtly thanked him, and quickly ran back to her dorm room before she could do anything stupid. What had just happened to her?

*Draco*

Draco still remembers the sent of her. The way her hair was up. What she was carrying. It took all of his strength not to run after her; run to her room and jump in her bed, holding her till she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Draco had to talk to her, she must be frightened by what she's feeling, how he acted, how he asked...

He felt so stupid, the way he's treated her throughout the years, how could she ever accept the fate he'd given her. Draco felt sick to his stomach, he felt so awful he couldn't come to go after his goddess, he deserved to live with this pain.

A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say I'm sorry for grammar errors and that I do not own Harry Potter. And also I'm sorry that I kinda forced the veela thing on you so suddenly, this story is going in another direction than originally planned. JUST A WARNING*** this story is rated M for a reason, after this chapter, please read at your own discretion.


	5. Miracles do happen

Hermione*

She didn't know what to do. What had just happened to her? The Draco Malfoy she once knew was molding into something she had never seen before. surely this was not just something human, Malfoy has tormented her years before. Hermione decides to investigate in her favorite place...

*Draco*

Draco felt so stupid, how is she going to find it in her sweet heart to forgive him, let alone be his mate...

He knew that if his mate didn't accept him, he would end up dying from a broken heart (Common amongst male veelas), but he wouldn't ask her to do that for him; after the way he's treated her, he deserved to die alone.

*Hermione*

Hermione sat at her favorite desk in the library with a mountain of books. She pulled anything from the shelf that involved any type of love, lust, or any other happy feeling you could get from a male. She read, and read, and buried her head so far into those books some would fear she would suffocate.

She came across something strange in this very old book she took from the restricted section, the rough part was that it was written in latin and she couldn't cast a translation charm, for the book was enchanted as well.

"Visa sub obscurum noctis ambo amantes mutvo lumina nova consilia cum nova, Tunc incipietis percutientes pectora sua duobus unum. et nusquam aliquad malum vi contendere propter amorem emittit. Veela invenit quondam femina nulla bellum"

This passage seemed to stick out at hermione in some way, though she couldnt read it whatsoever. One word caught her eye, veela.

Veela  
Veela  
Veela

Was Draco Malfoy a veela? And if he was, did he just deem her as his mate? Didn't they have a choice to who their mate was? Cant they sense the feelings of their mates?

Hermione was in no shape to be a veela mate, she knew nothing about them. She only knew one thing, if Draco was a veela, and she didn't accept him, he would die of a broken heart.

And she didn't want that.

She abruptly shot up from her seat and decided to do some studying. Whisking away all of the other books with her wand (Accept for the latin one) she began another hunt through the library for anything veela related, because her mate needed her.

Little did she know she was being watched from afar.

*Draco*

Draco decided to march straight to the Gryffindor portrait hole and demand to see his mate. He wanted her to know what was happening to her, thinking that she had no common knowledge towards veelas.

As he made his way down another long corridor, he caught her sent. The sweet sent of lavender and mint leaves, his Hermione. He decided to follow the sent instead of go to the common room seeing that her trail is still somewhat fresh.  
Of course, she was in none other than the library. He decided to just see where the trail leads him, but he was at a dis-advantage, shes already been here so long, and has already been through almost every isle in this god forsaken library, it makes the scent hard to follow.

But sure enough, he finally found her at a desk. She was just so beautiful, and pure. Why would she ever go for someone like him? Draco began coming to terms with her not accepting him and him withering away to nothing, at least she would be happy, and thats all that mattered to him.

He smiled at the thought of Hermione being happy. With her hair down and her beautiful smile dazzling in the sun light. Draco could see it now, if it would work between them, Draco would spoil her rotten. He would do her every command, breakfast in bed every morning, any and every book he could get his hands on for her, hell, he may even re-decorate the manor with his own hands for her.

But alas, that dream will never come true, for the way he's acted throughout the school years between them, there is no way she could ever accept him, and he didn't blame her.

All he could do was watch from afar, behind a book case, watching her through the holes. Draco felt so adolescent just spying on her, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her studying. She looked like an angel sitting at her desk with her legs slightly crossed and her hair in an adorable messy bun, her makeup looking perfectly smudged around her eyes.

She pulled out parchment and began taking notes. _What are you reading baby? What's so interesting? Love me please._ Draco scolded himself for being so whiny. He just kept watching her as she concentrated on those notes.

Seven books later, she finally got up to leave, taking only one book with her and not putting the rest away. How odd, Draco thought; surely she would know library courtesy. Being overcome with curiosity, Draco walked himself closer to the desk she was at and her sent just got heaver and heaver as he went. By the time he got over to the desk to sit down, he was dizzy. As he started looking over the books, he came to the realization...

She was educating herself on veelas.


	6. Its a Date

A/N: Alright guys, things are getting pretty heated up right now. I just want to remind you all that this fanfic is rated m for a reason. Future smut and fluff and lemons galore from this chapter on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. btw I own no Harry Potter :(

* * *

*Draco*

He was at a loss for words. How did she know? Draco didn't know why he was asking these questions, she was the brightest witch of her age. This made him smile even more; she knew, and she was going to accept him.

Draco walked into his room, going to write to Hermione when he was assaulted by the little grey owl that was waiting for another letter to send.

"Fine, fine. I'll send another one." He muttered as he sat down to write another letter...

*Dear Mystery Girl,

*Hermione*

Hermione borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak for the night so she could somehow sneak to his room. He needed to know she knew an accepted him before his heart gave out.

Just as she was about to cross her threshold to the corridor, the little grey owl tweeted as it dropped another letter onto Hermoine's desk.

_Well I don't want to be rude..._ She thought while she looked at the letter, her mystery boy was calling. She decided to take a few moments to write back.

*Dear Mystery Girl,  
I'm sorry i've not had the chance to write back. Something rather important came up for me today; How was yours?  
Mystery Boy

Oh, if only she could tell him. She scribbled out a quick response and sent the owl flying.

Hermione debated waiting for a response or just going straight to Malfoy...but the more polite side of her made her wait. She would just say goodnight to him in the response she gives from his next letter.

*Draco*

Draco laid face down on his bed, dreaming about her, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she spends hours studying for tests though she knows she is going to ace. He could think of a few other things they could do together that would take her mind off of studying for a few seconds...minutes...hours...days...

Draco! He scolded himself. He needed to claim Hermione as his mate before his veela hormones drove him to madness.

Just then a scent assaulted his nose, before he even heard the owl arrive. Being a veela had its advantages, like heightened senses (Smell, Taste, Sight, Touch), the ability to feel what your mate is feeling, and of course, the physical enhancements (harder better faster stronger, if ya know what I mean). But Draco could smell his mate from a mile away, and it was almost as if she was in the room.  
But alas, it was only a letter from her, what was funny was that she used mystery instead of her own owl to deliver her letter. He opened it to see what his baby wanted to tell him...

*Dear Mystery Boy, ...

"What?" He whispered to himself as he read the name again. It took him a minute to realize that him and his mate were paired up as pin palls. Draco didn't know what to think of it. But he wanted to see Hermione tonight, and he thought of a way to do just that...

*Hermione*

Hermione was fed up with waiting for her bloody pen pall to write her back, she felt the connection between her and her new mate strain and throb, yearning to be closer. The only way she could describe it was like two sticks connected by a spring, the further they were apart, the more tension was put on their bond. She vaguely wondered how bad this must feel for Draco, with him being the veela and all. Finally, her mystery boy wrote back, but it was not at all what she expected...

*Dear Mystery Girl,  
Mystery girl, I don't know who you are, but I can honestly say that i've fallen madly in love with you, and no matter who you are, I hope you can accept the me you've come to known through these letters. Whoever you are, I am in love with you, and I want to meet with you, tonight at the astronomy tower. Don't forget to write back darling.  
Lots Of Love, Mystery Boy.

Oh no. Draco is gonna flip. Someone else is "perusing" his mate. Male veelas can get quite dangerous when their mates are involved or pregnant. Hermione knew she needed to end this now. She would agree to meeting him, but only to tell him that she had a male veela mate and that he better back off. Plus, the astronomy tower was on the way to the dungeons anyway. She scribbled down a response as fast as she could.

*Dear Mystery Boy,  
I will meet you at the top of the astronomy tower in 15 minutes, do not be late.

*Draco*

Draco smelled the letter before mystery got there. He gratefully accepted the letter from the tiny owl and traded it off for another nut.

As he read the letter, he couldn't help but feel a little bit angry. His mate was willing to meet god knows who at the top of the astronomy tower at eleven o'clock at night, putting herself in all kinds of danger. Draco will not have it. He will be talking to her about that later. But now he only had ten minutes to get to the astronomy tower before he leaves his mate alone, roaming in the dark castle.


End file.
